The Hard Times of a Teen!
by Awkwardsilence512
Summary: Rocky is a teen. With teen problems. How is she supposed to make good grades and keep up her "good girl" attitude when she has a needy mom, no longer has a dad, a gossiping best friend, a jealous EX boyfriend (I cannot stress, jealous EX boyfriend enough), and a crush/enemy? These are... The Hard Times of a Teen!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first actual story and I'm a little bit nervous about it. If you think I should keep this story updated, please review!:)**

**Any type of criticism or ideas would be VERY appreciated!:) Thank you for reading!:)  
**

* * *

May 11th was the day when it all started. It was almost time for the summer. I hoped it was going to be the best, but I never had much luck. I was laying in my bed, bored as always. My mom found another boyfriend on . When my dad left her, she has been so needy and constantly trying to get another man in her life, other than Ty. She was never around to keep me company anymore. Usually, we go shopping every Saturday but her _boyfriend _thought it would be fun to go to the movies for family time. I had to put him in check, which made my mom and I get into an argument. After we were done screaming down each others throats, we went our separate ways.

Before the sun started to set, I decided to get some exercise and run a few blocks before I took my 7:30 pm. Shower. Half way through the path I run on, someone behind me stopped me.

"Hey Rocky, I didn't know you ran."

Of all people, I had to run into Gunther.

"Yeah, I run all the time. It keeps down the stress, you know?"

" Yeah... so are you going to the party tonight at Deuces' place? I heard everyone that's anyone will be there. I figured you'd be going..."

I didn't even know there was a party. I guess I'll text Cece about it and possibly go with her. After all, she's,

"Cece Jones" and she knows about everyone's life. I respect that, she does her homework. Not regular homework though, for her, regular homework doesn't even exist.

"I might go, I have to ask Cece first."

"Of course you do, I swear, all you ever say is,

"I have to ask Cece first." Why can't you just go if you wanna go?"

Before I could have a chance to respond, he finished running on the trail, leaving me there looking stupid. He's right. But who cares what he thinks? Not me. After that conversation, I was done running for the day.

As soon as I got home, I took a shower and put on a robe. Then I thought about the party. I text Cece to ask about it and she answered back within seconds. No surprise.

**Rocky- Hey C, r u goin 2 tht party at deuces 2nite?**

**Cece- Yea, u shuld totally come with...maybe meet some cute boys?**

**Rocky- Lemme get dressed, I'll meet u in 15 mins.**

**Cece- Kk, ttylxox.:)**

I opened up my closet, scanning over the library outfits. Ha! Here we are, the party outfits. Deciding on a knee-length, gold and black dress, I left to start my hair and makeup. When I was done perfecting myself, I put on my dress and headed out.

"Hey Hey Hey!" I said as I climbed through Cece's window.

"Is it okay if I borrow some shoes? Nothing I have matches this dress, but I know you have black heels in here."

She smiled eagerly and walked me to a selection of black shoes in her closet. "Pick one." she said as if she had a million more.

I picked out a pair and turned to Cece for approval.

"What do you think?"

"You look like Rihanna and Ciara thew up on you!" Cece said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Is that good?" I said.

"Rocky, you look great! Now grab your purse and let's go!"

We left her apartment and walked over to Deuces' house, which was already filled with freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors.

This was going to be an entertaining night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I really appreciate the feedback I've been getting. I made this chapter a little bit longer for you this time:) Please R&R !  
**

**Thank you for reading:)**

* * *

As I walked in, I had a few people giving me weird looks. One guy even licked his lips. I think Cece was jealous because she pulled me over to the snack table with a look of fire in her eyes.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"I don't know what your talking about." I tried to lie but I could tell she saw right through it.

"You know what I'm talking about, your hoping to run into Logan! That's why your dressed like..."

She looked me up and down furiously.

"...THAT!"

"Okay, maybe I am, but you did the same thing after you broke up with TY!" I said defensively.

"Oh, so your getting back at me now? That's fine. I bet Logan isn't even here."

She grabbed a cup of punch and turned away, her back facing me.

"Hey Cece, you wanna dance?" I turned around to see who the familiar voice was. It was, once again, Gunther. I don't know why, but I think I got jealous when she said, "Yes!" She turned to me with a devilish grin on her face. "Enjoy my punch." she said as thrust her cup into my chest. Sometimes, Cece could be so mean. We'll probably make up later though, like we always do.

In the mean time, I'll just stand here and keep this table company...

About two hours passed and I was still at that table, stuffing my face with chips and soda. Until my EX boyfriend, Logan, showed up with the biggest whore in school on his arm, Tinka. Okay, I can't let him see me with crumbs on my face. I tried to hurry and get myself together but, he already spotted me.

"Hey babe, still trying to look good for me I see."

He said. He always knew just what to say to get under my skin. Yet, he also knew how to make me blush too.

"When will you get it? We are NEVER getting back together! Do I need to make a song like Taylor Swift did, or do you get the point now?" I said angrily.

"Whoa! Looks like somebody's a little mad! The real question should be, when are you going to stop denying the fact that you're still into me? When you find out the answer, call me. I know my number is in your speed dial list." He walked away laughing and I already felt like leaving now.

I looked for Cece, but she seemed to be having too much fun with Gunther. I left on my own. When I was walking out, a few tears fell from my face. How in the world was I in love with Logan at one time? He's a self centered jerk!

On my walk home, a few drug dealers passed by me.

"Man, look at this pretty little lady! Hey why don't you come and hang with us?" One said.

"Yeah, we don't bite...unless you want us to." The other said with an evil grin. I was disgusted and a little bit scared. Maybe if I just ignore them and walk a little faster, they'll leave me alone, I thought to myself. That didn't work. They just followed me and kept making sexual comments, until one of them grabbed me by my arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" I tried to pull away, but he was too strong for me.

"Let go! Leave me alone!"

"Hey Frankie, how about we take her back to the boss. I think he'll really enjoy this one." One guy said.

"Oh no you don't." Who was it this time? I turned my head around and saw Gunther. He was trying to protect me. He grabbed the guy holding onto my arm by the neck. The guy was gasping for breath.

"If you don't leave here right now, I promise, your heads will be hanging up on my wall by tomorrow morning. Try me." Gunther said. He never sounded so serious before. His voice was husky, like he really meant what he was saying. I hope I'm not wrong by saying this but, I liked it.

"Hey man, we were just playing around with her! We'll leave just calm down."

They let me go, hoping Gunther would let the other guy go.

In one movement, Gunther squeezed the guy's neck tighter and then dropped him like a bad habit. The drug dealers ran away and Gunther looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"I could have handled myself. I didn't need your help."

"Sure didn't seem like you had much of a handle on that. I'm surprised you didn't text Cece for help."

I guess he got bored with the conversation because his last words were, "Your welcome, by the way." and he walked away.

When I finally got home, I checked my phone. Four messages from Cece.

**Cece- I'm srry about the fite earlier, I was jus a lil bit jelly.**

**4giv me?**

**Cece- OMG! GUNTHER JUS ASKED ME OUT!:):):):)**

**Cece- Y'd u leave the party? I saw u crying, r u ok?**

**Cece- Text me bk Roc, I'm worried about u...:(**

This is too much for me to handle. I just need some sleep. After I fell asleep, I had a dream about a boy. He had a gorgeous smile, perfectly messy hair, and abs to die for. That boy was...

Gunther.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hard Times of a **

**Teen**

**By: Awkwardsilence512**

**A/N: I just wanted to start off and say, sorry for not updating in a while. I was debating on what should happen between the love triangle of the story. ( Rocky, Logan, and Gunther****) *SPOILER ALERT* That's not the only pairing in this story. Everyone needs love, right? RIGHT. But, I'm going to update ALL of my stories. "The Hard Times of a Teen" is not an exception.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Hard Times of a Teen"...**

**Chap. 1**

**"Rocky, you look great! Now grab your purse and let's go!"**

**We left her apartment and walked over to Deuces' house, which was already filled with freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors.**

**This was going to be an entertaining night.**

**Chap. 2**

**My Ex boyfriend, Logan, showed up with the biggest whore in school on his arm, Tinka.**

"**When are you going to stop denying the fact that you're still into me? When you find out the answer, call me. I know my number is in your speed dial list." **

**On my walk home, a few drug dealers passed by me.**

**They just followed me and kept making sexual comments, until one of them grabbed me by my arm.**

**I turned my head around and saw Gunther. He was trying to protect me.**

**After I fell asleep, I had a dream about a boy. He had a gorgeous smile, perfectly messy hair, and abs to die for. That boy was...**

**Gunther.**

* * *

**Chap. 3**

**Rocky's Pov (still dreaming):**

"Gunther, what are you doing here? Get out of my house!"

I screamed, secretly begging him to stay.

"Rocky. Why are you lying here? This is a dream. You can express how you really feel." He said softly.

"What are you talking about? I don't like you! I've always hated you, ever since kindergarten!" That's when I started thinking about it. REALLY thinking about it.

"Stop trying to force the hate. You don't hate me. But you do feel something strong towards me. I think we both know that it's not hate. Behind that guard you put up... behind all of that fear of being hurt again... you love me. You know you do, so why push down that feeling? Embrace it. Let it out. Just let it out and you'll feel much better. Let it out Rocky..."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-"

Ugh. Stupid alarm clock. Time to go to school I guess. It feels like I was only asleep for 5 mins. Too soon for me.

As I got ready, I checked my messages. 4 from Cece... again.

**Cece J.- Gunther totally just canceled on me. Something about I wasn't who he really wanted.:(**

**Cece J.- I wish I had maybe a BEST FRIEND to make me feel better but mine is completely ignoring me right now. **

**Cece J.- Hey Rock, still haven't answered back yet. I'm really worried.**

**Cece J.- I just hope you tlk 2 me at school 2mr. Bye. :(**

I didn't care enough to reply. It's whatever.

* * *

I was at my locker, about to go to class, and Cece found me.

"Why haven't you been answering back my texts? I was really worried."

"I don't get why, I'm fine." I said bitterly. Closing my locker door after I grabbed my books out.

"Okay, what happened last night?" She asked with curiosity stuck in her throat.

"...It's just that... I think... I think I like Gunther."

I said nervously.

"... Oh. You think it's serious?"

"Well.. yea. Kinda. I'm going to tell him today."

I was going to tell him.. but that's when I noticed that I hadn't even seen him yet. It was almost 4th period and I hadn't seen him yet.

"..Good luck. Look, I gotta get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

"Since when do you, CECE JONES, care about getting to class on time?"

She shrugged and casually said, "I have my moments."

"Try not to do any actual work", I said sarcastically.

"Psh. Never." she said.

I laughed at her comment and and she walked off. I was about to walk to my class too, but I left my pen in my English class. When I went back to get it.. I heard some noises.

"Hello? Who's that?"

No answer. The hall were completely empty. I kept walking, but then I heard noises again. It sounded like it came from the janitor's closet. And when I opened the door... I wished I would've just went to class and borrowed Deuces' pen. This sight was horrifying and heart breaking. I saw Gunther... and Candy Chow. Having sex. Together.

Thankfully, they didn't see me. I ran around the corner fast enough, so they didn't see me when they walked out either.

"I told you not to make so much noise. Now someone saw us."

Gunther said. Then that's when Candy walked out behind him...limping. What the hell did he do to her?

"You say that like it's my fault.."

Even though I was far away, I saw the look he just gave her. I can't explain it, but it had meaning. I just had to find out what that meaning was.

And while I was thinking about it.. I didn't even realize he was getting closer to where I was... until he was right in front of me.

"...Hey." He said.

"H-Hey."

He laughed and kept walking. Way to go Rocky. No wonder you're always in second place. Candy actually put out. What did you do? Ha! You said, "H-Hey." like a 5 year old would. You can do better than that.


End file.
